Antes de ser lo que somos
by Nancily
Summary: Jane nos cuenta su historia y la de su hermano antes de ser los jefes de guardia
1. Primer encuentro

Bueno he de aceptar que por muchos motivos Jane es mi personaje favorito de la saga, por ser tan mala y por que la interpreto en rol

En fin esta es la historia de los gemelos hechiceros!!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son de la grandiosa Meyer, toda situación que no les calce esa sii sale de mi mente

Mi primer encuentro con los señores

-No quiero ir a la iglesia Agatha es la última vez que te lo digo

Rodé los ojos con molestia ante la insistencia de mi madre, pero me costaba creer en cosas tan vánales, me acomode el sencillo pero costoso vestido que traía puesto

-Solo tienes 14 años, iras donde te diga tu madre Jane

La voz de mi padre apareció de la nada, no sentía ningún respeto por el, así que sonreí con autosuficiencia.

-Y tu que dijiste Adam, ya Jane me hizo caso?

Sonreí una vez más odiaba que los llamara por su nombre luego di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación, topándome de frente con mi hermano gemelo Alec, que era mucho más alto que yo, solo me despeino y siguió al comedor.  
Pasé la mano por mi rubia melena acomodándola de nuevo, luego escuche a mi padre dándole quejas de mi comportamiento a Alec, este prometió de manera desinteresada hablar conmigo. Tire la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí a la ventana desde la que podía ver todo el poblado en el que vivía

-Inútiles

Dije al observar a un montón de muchachos de mi edad, ni siquiera tenía amigas, en ese lugarzucho, me odiaban decía que era extraña, varias veces hasta escuche como nos llamaban "pequeños hechiceros"

-Lo que daría por ser bruja y hacerlos desaparecer a todos

Refunfuñe mas para mí que para esos humildes campesinos, me tiré en mi cama a dormir, abracé la almohada hasta quedarme profundamente dormida, pero tuve un sueño muy extraño, con respecto a esas extrañas pero hermosas personas que había visto en la plaza. Me desperté sobresaltada con el recuerdo del sueño demasiado nítido lo que me hizo recordar la conversación con esas personas

_Flashback:_

*Iba corriendo por la plaza junto con Alec cuando me caí y me raspe las rodillas, empecé a llorar y de pronto vi una capa oscura de una tela que parecía extremadamente cara, la toque y el dueño de esa capa me extendió la mano, la tomé con miedo, pero al ver su rostro, me pareció ver un ángel, eran extremadamente hermosos*

-Hola

Digo la voz del que me había ayudado a levantarme, su voz era atrayente, vi como una señora muy bonita ponía la mano en uno de los jóvenes que la acompañaban, mientras veían mi rodilla

-Hola, gracias por ayudarme

Dije verdaderamente agradecida, a ese señor de cabellera larga y negra como la noche, este sonrió, sus dientes eran tan blancos.

-No es nada, Jane

Me quede asustada al ver que sabía mi nombre, no recordé habérselo dicho, pero me limite a sonreír y me limpie el vestido

-Que edad tienes bonita?

Pregunto uno de cabellera rubia larga, me sentí intimidada por su mirada, así que baje la mirada y respondí

-Tengo 14 años

-Te lo dije Aro, es muy pequeña

Al señor que habían llamado Aro, asintió con una sonrisa, y fijo su mirada en Alec, que venía a ver donde estaba.

-Jane ya vámonos

Me dio su mano y vi que los demás señores sonreían complacidos al ver a mi hermano, les sonreí y al sentir como Alec me halaba de la mano, me despedí con la otra y nos alejamos dejando a esas personas ahí.

-Cuantas veces te han dicho que no hables con extraños?

-Solo me ayudaban Alec, me caí y ellos me ayudaron solo eso

Mi hermano siguió caminando molesto, cuando me voltee para ver si aún se hallaban ahí, vi que ya no estaban, camine hasta mi casa, triste de no tener ese hermoso color de piel.

Fin del flashback

Me golpeé la cabeza, por que estaba tan obsesionada con esas personas, porque habían dicho que era muy pequeña, maldita estatura. Camine al espejo y me mire, era mucho más pequeña que las personas de mi edad, me puse unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón y sonreí

-Por qué no puedo ser más alta? 


	2. Pequeños hechiceros

-Jane por dios que vengas a comer por Jesús está niña tiene que ser tan rebelde siempre?

-Déjala madre, ella vendrá cuando tenga hambre

-No Alec, Jane tiene que venir ahora

-Ok, ok voy por ella

Alec entro con paso firme a mi habitación, lo mire a través de mi espejo y le señale la puerta

-Sabes para que están hechas las malditas puertas Alec?

-Me importan muy poco Jane, mamá te llama

-Dile que se vaya al diablo

-Basta eres insoportablee

Camino hacia mí tomándome de la cintura y me saco alzada de la habitación, yo chillaba como loca, deseando que me bajara.

-Que me sueltes maldición Alec

-Deja de maldecir Jane, un día de estos el diablo se presentara en esta casa y te arrastrara al Hades.

La voz grave de mi padre me grito desde la cocina, mordí el hombro de Alec, y este me soltó maldiciendo a todas las deidades.

-Por qué no te comportas Jane? Es tan difícil para ti, en otra vida reencarnaras como un ser maligno.

-Ojala, lo primero que haría sería matarlos para que me dejen en paz de una vez

-No hables de matar y siéntate a la mesa MALDICION

-No maldigas madre, eres una católica, y sabes que eso es pecado

Reí sarcásticamente, mientras me sentaba al lado derecho de mi padre, Alec se sentó frente a mí, haciéndome muecas y susurrando que era insoportable. Empecé a comer una pasta que era típica de la época.

-Que tal va la escuela?

-Bien, mi profesor dice que sere un prospecto de deportista, que soy muy rápido y agil

Presumió Alec, ante la pregunta de mi padre, yo seguía enrollando la pasta en el tenedor, de manera despreocupada.

-Y a ti que tal pequeña Janie?

Levante la mirada para clavarla de manera sombría en mi padre, odiaba que me llamaran pequeña, detestaba eso como nada en el mundo y ellos lo sabían lo hacían para molestarme, mire a través de la ventana, unas niñas de mi edad, jugaban alguna estupidez clásica de la edad, hice algo parecido a un gruñido, mientras las maldecía mentalmente.

-Jane tu papá te habla

-Ya lo escuche Agatha, verá señor me va pésimo

Dirigí mi mirada a la comida, mientras Alec me daba una patada por debajo de la mesa, lo mire con todo el odio, que mi pequeño cuerpo podía almacenar, me levante de golpe y con las dos manos le di vuelta a la mesa haciendo que se produjera un ruido seco de la vajilla al caer, Alec había logrado saltar antes de que la mesa cayera justo de su lado, lo habría aplastado de no ser por su rapidez, mis padres me dirigieron una mirada severa, que me hizo sonreír.

-JANE ESTAS CASTIGADA

Grito mi furiosa madre, mientras intentaba recoger los pedazos de porcelana regados por toda la casa, la mire y pase una mano de manera delicada por mi rubio cabello.

-Claro que no lo estoy

Alec se acerco a mí, a punto de matarme con la mirada.

-TE PASASTE JANE, PUDISTE QUEBRARME UN PIE, SINO HUBIESE SALTADO

-Ese era el plan Alec

Este se tiro sobre mí, ambos caímos al suelo debido a su peso, empezamos a luchar, mientras yo le gritaba maldiciendo en italiano, todo lo existente, el me tomo del cabello fuertemente, mientras yo clavaba mis uñas en su pecho, en un intento de zafarme de su brazos. Mi mamá gritaba pidiéndole ayuda a mi padre para que nos separará, mientras tanto Alec dirigió una de sus grandes manos a mi frágil cuello, mientras yo pataleaba, estaba atrapada en las manos de un ser idéntico a mí, pero mil veces más fuerte, en ese momento mi padre salió corriendo tomando a Alec de los hombros y apartándolo de mi, mientras yo respiraba con dificultad tratando de recuperar todo el aire que me había hecho perder, me arrastre hasta orillas de la pared y me arrecoste, aun sin poder respirar del todo, Alec se sacudía en los brazos de mi padre, que gritaba que parecíamos enemigos en lugar de hermanos, mi madre estaba en estado de shock al ver la magnitud de pelea que había ocurrido yo empezaba a reponerme, mire a Alec y me puse de pie lentamente

-Eres…Eres un idiota casi me matas

-Te lo mereces por caprichosa, presumida, malcriada

En mi mente grababa cada palabra de Alec, para envenenarme por dentro, lo mire a los ojos, lo amaba era el único ser de este mundo que consideraba valioso, que consideraba mi familia, pero en este momento lo odiaba, perdí el control al ver su rostro de suficiencia, empecé a gritar a maldecir con fluidez en los dos idiomas que manejaba, Latín e Italiano, maldije el haber nacido, el ser tan débil, el pueblo donde había nacido y a cada uno de los muertos y antepasados. Vi a mi madre caer al suelo, quejándose de un dolor intenso que no sabía de dónde provenía solo decía que dolía y mucho. La mire sin un rastro de compasión en el rostro y vi a Alec acercarse a mí, yo estaba concentrada en mi madre, mi mellizo me tomo de los hombros, sacudiéndome, tratando de sacarme de mi ataque de rabia.

-Detenteeeeeee, Detente ahora

No sabía a qué se refería, y creo que él tampoco lo sabía, solo que supuso por mi mirada de odio que estaba haciendo algo en contra de mi madre, mire a Alec a los ojos tratando de encontrar paz y de pronto deje de sentir las piernas, y la cabeza no podía pensar y caí en sus brazos, en algo parecido a un desmayo, al despertar estaba en mi cama, y escuchaba a mi madre llorar.

-Y si tienen razón Adam, y si nuestros hijos no son normales? Si son, si son Brujos?

Abrí los ojos de par en par, así que mi madre suponía que uno de nosotros había provocado su dolor? Suponía que éramos tan malos como para poder causar eso, me senté en la cama, aun sentía mis piernas débiles y las recogí abrazándolas con mis manos.

Había sido yo, la que había causado ese dolor? En vez de preocuparme sonreí, amando la situación y si podía lastimar a todos los que yo deseara? Me levante silenciosamente acercándome a la puerta de mi habitación para escuchar mejor la conversación de los que decía ser mis padres.

-Como crees que van a ser brujos? Tu dolor fue causado por la impresión de verlos matarse

-No Adam, fue la mirada de Jane, ella me veía como si deseara matarme, no se inmuto con mi dolor, tenía esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hace que todos le teman

Me voltee me mire en el espejo y sonreí, era cierto que tenía un rostro angelical, pero mi sonrisa era tenebrosa como nada, era una sonrisa con pase al infierno, escuche un leve ruido cerca de mi ventana y me voltee rápidamente, juro que pude ver el rostro de uno de esos señores que había visto el otro día, me acerque a la ventana y la abrí, pero no había nada, la cerré hasta que escuche unos pasos apresurados. Me voltee era Alec entrando a la casa.

-DONDE ESTA JANIE?

En su voz había un rastro de miedo, se escuchaba agitado, como si lo hubiesen estado persiguiendo.

-Alec hijo que pasa?

-MALDITA SEA DONDE ESTA JANIE?

Salí de la habitación, al escuchar sus gritos.

-Que pasa Alec?

-Jane debemos irnos ahora, toma un par de vestidos y vámonos

-Que pasa Alec, de que hablas? A donde debemos irnos y porque?

-Alec hijo que pasa?

Repitió mi madre poniéndose de pie, tras Alec, este me miraba de manera preocupada y yo dirigía mi mirada a mis padres, esperando una respuesta, estos me miraban como si no supieran que pasaba, mi padre tomo a Alec de los brazos.

-Que pasa Alec, que viste o escuchaste?

Alec lo aparto de un manotazo, y se acerco a mí, me miro suplicante.

-Quieres matarnos Jane, debemos irnos, dicen que somos brujos, se enteraron de lo de esta tarde, NOS VAN A MATAR, tengo que sacarte de aquí, tengo que protegerte

Lo mire con ganas de llorar, no podía moverme del miedo que tenia mire a mi madre.

-TU TIENES LA CULPA, TU DIJISTE QUE ERAMOS BRUJOS Y NO LO SOMOS

-Jane, vámonos por favor

Mi madre me miro con los ojos llorosos, mi padre se sujetaba la cabeza, y Alec corrió a mi cuarto y empezó a meter cosas en un pequeño bolso, yo no podía moverme, estaba en estado de shock, sentí que las rodillas no me respondía, iban a matarnos, me deje caer al suelo, caí sentada y empecé a lloriquear.

-Hermanitooo, no me quiero morir

-Eso no va a pasar enana, te voy a sacar de aquí, nadie toca a mi hermana, solo yo puedo intentar matarte

Mi padre corrió hacia mí tomándome en sus brazos, mientras secaba las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-No te pasará nada Jane, Alec por favor de quien escuchaste eso?

-El maldito sacerdote del pueblo se lo decía a un grupo de personas, esto no es un chisme papá

Dijo Alec mientras corría a su cuarto, metiendo un par de mudas de ropa a el mismo bolso, se acerco a mi padre y extendió los brazos.

-Dame a Janie, debo sacarla de aquí, ustedes están seguros solo nos quieren a noso..

La voz de Alec fue silenciada por un montón de voces afuera de nuestra casa, mi papá me puso en brazos de Alec, yo metí mi cabeza en su hombro y empecé a llorar, mis padres salieron y cerraron la puerta, escuchaba como trataban de calmar a la turba.

-Nuestros hijos no son brujos, es cierto que son algo diferentes, pero es que no les gusta este lugar, por favor

Suplicaba mi madre, mientras Alec, me ponía en el suelo depacio.

-Jane hermanita buscare otra salida

Acaricio mis mejillas, mientras secaba mis lagrimas, me dio un beso calido en la frente, lo vi asomarse por la ventana de atrás y maldecir, escuche un gemido de dolor, y corri hacia la ventana, para ver como arrastraban a mi madre y a mi padre haciéndose paso hacia la casa, unos hombres golpeaban a mi padre, mientras otros tomaba a mi mamá de los brazos, ahogue un grito con mis manos.

-Alec los lastiman

Alec se volteo y corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba, vi como sus ojos se prendían de ira, me tomo por un brazo y me alejo de la ventana.

-Tengo que salir quédate aquí enana

-No Alec por favor, por favor

Escuche un grito de mi madre, que me helo la sangre.

-MALDITOS LO MATARON, LO MATARON

Antes de que prosiguiera con sus maldiciones, escuche un sonido seco y corrimos a la ventana, viendo a nuestros padres ambos yacían en el suelo, sentí como perdía la conciencia, nunca había notado cuanto los amaba hasta ese momento, cuando los vi morir por defendernos, me deje caer al suelo, llorando y gritando.

-Jane Jane te necesito entera, fuerte

-Los mataron Alec

Dije con una voz que no reconocí como mia, el me tomo del rostro haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontrarán.

-Puedes volver a hacer lo que hiciste esta tarde?

-Que que cosa?

-El dolor que le hiciste sentir a mamá, fuiste tu Janie, puedes hacerlo de nuevo

-No lo sé Alec

Empece a llorar de nuevo, se escuchaba como golpeaban la puerta intentando abrir, mi hermano corrió hacia la puerta apoyando todo su peso contra esta.

-Escuchame bien Jane, necesito que lo intentes, y quiero que sepas que sobreviviremos a esto, no se como, pero lo haremos y cuidare de ti por toda la eternidad.

Asenti, poniéndome de pie, y le sonreí, como pude me pare junto a el al lado de la puerta y tome su mano.

-Estamos juntos.

-Para siempre pequeña, para siempre


	3. Bienvenidos!

Este chap va dedicado a mi primita Nikky que siempre me lee y me apoya… i love primis!!

**Bienvenidos**

Algo golpeo la puerta tan fuerte que me hizo caer al suelo, Alec se aferro mas a la puerta y me levante despacio para ayudarle, se escuchaban los crujidos de la puerta cediendo ante los golpes de los hombres. Mientras las mujeres gritaban cosas como quemen a los brujos, mire a mi hermano con la mirada húmeda.

-Tengo miedo Alec, tengo mucho miedo

-Tranquila Janie aquí estoy yo, nunca dejare que te dañen

Ambos nos miramos y una sonrisa se dibujo en nuestros labios, a pesar de que yo sabía que el también tenía miedo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, recordando el momento en que mis padres salieron, recordando como los había visto caer, apreté mis pequeños puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos al escuchar como la puerta se quebró en dos partes, y le daba paso a entrar a nuestra casa a esta multitud enloquecida.

-Jane escondeteee

-No, no lo hare

Sonreí, y pensé en cuanto los odiaba en que quería que se murieran, Alec puso sus brazos delante de mi y caminaba hacia atrás, interponiendo su cuerpo entre yo y los malditos del pueblo. Mi mirada no se desviaba de ellos, hasta que sentí como el odio exploto en mi pecho, era un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes, al ver como tiraban nuestras cosas, dos hombres se acercaron y tomaron de los hombros a Alec apartándolo de mi.

-Suéltenme, que me suelten imbéciles.

Eran los gritos repetitivos de mi hermano, que se sacudía en los brazos de hombres al menos dos veces más altos que él, vi como uno se acercaba a mí, ya no tenía miedo, solo era odio, odio del más puro.

-MUERETE DE DOLOR IDIOTA

Le grite y acto seguido el hombre cayó al suelo revolcándose de dolor, dirigí mi mirada a los que sostenían a mi hermano, pero mi mirada había perdido ese encanto que suelen tener las niñas, esa ternura esa calidez, el odio había apagado todo rastro de miedo y de amor en mi.

-Digo que lo suelten y lo harán

-Janie corre

Mire a Alec, y desee que los hombres que lo sostenían, también sintieran dolor, como si mis deseos fueran ordenes estos cayeron al suelo, gritando de dolor de cabeza, solo eso podía producir un dolor de cabeza insoportable, algo que iba más allá de lo esperado, Alec corrió tomándome de la mano, pero estábamos atrapados.

Vi como nos rodeaban, me dolía demasiado la cabeza, en mi interior sabía que no podría causar más daño, Alec tomo un trozo de madera defendiéndonos con su fuerza, todos los del pueblo se reían, sabían que nos daríamos por vencidos en algún momento, solo éramos dos pequeños indefensos, de catorce años, no teníamos la fuerza física para defendernos, yo estaba pegada espalda con espalda con mi mellizo, mientras él seguía aferrado a defenderse a muerte yo empezaba a sentirme demasiado mareada, las piernas no me respondían, cerré los ojos fuerte, en un intento desesperado de despertar de esta pesadilla, pero seguía escuchando gritos, demasiados gritos.

En mi mente hubo un pequeño flashback, con la voz de mi madre, gritando cuando habían matado a mi padre, de mi padre tratando de defendernos, de su última mirada, de mi última frase hacia mi madre, no le había dicho nunca que la amaba, lo último que le dije es que todo esto era su culpa, las lágrimas empezaron a bañar mi rostro y había dejado de escuchar los gritos, porque solo estaba recordando a mi madre, su cena, recordé que en ciertas ocasiones, llegaba a hablarme mientras me hacia la dormida, ella decía que me amaba, a pesar de mi mal carácter.

Sollocé en voz alta, al recordar la calidez de los brazos de mi papá al cargarme, su fuerza, debía ser tan fuerte como ellos, decidí enfrentar mi realidad, íbamos a morir, abrí los ojos y en ese preciso momento hubo un grito de dolor que desgarro mi corazón, un grito de Alec, el único ser al que amaba que quedaba vivo, trate de voltearme para ayudarlo, pero solo sentí unas manos inmensas aprisionar mis muñecas y mientras otras personas corrían hacia mi tomándome de los tobillos.

No me importaba que me mataran en ese momento solo quería saber donde estaba Alec, empece a sacudirme con fuerza de las manos que me tomaban tan violentamente, cuando lo vi, su cabeza sangraba, y parecía estar inconciente.

-Noooooooooooooooooooo

Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, mientras empezaba a moverme con mas rabia, quería saber si estaba vivo, sino dejaría de luchar.

-Alec, Alec por dioss…Suéltenme por favor, se los suplico, déjenme ir a ver a mi hermano, por favor

Pero al parecer mi voz no tenía validez en medio de estos gorilas, sentí como las pocas fuerzas que tenían abandonaban mi cuerpo, era el fin, era el final de Alec y Jane, y ni siquiera pudo defender a mi hermano, me sacaron de la casa, en ese momento me di cuenta como moriría, quemada en la hoguera, vi como llevaban a Alec, en brazos entre una sola persona debido a su inconsciencia, la gente tenía antorchas en las manos y gritaban eufóricos.

-Maldito pueblo de idiotas, somos un par de niños que daño podíamos causar

Grite era mi último intento de hacerlos reaccionar, me seguí sacudiendo en los brazos de mis opresores, logre soltar mi pie derecho de la mano de un tipo al sentirlo libre empecé a patear a todo lo que se movía.

Me soltaron por un segundo para poder atraparme mejor, pero no se esperaban que una niña pequeña sintiera tanto odio, que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera por acercarse a la persona que mas amaba. Me voltee plantándole una patada en la pierna a uno de los tipos, empecé a lanzar patadas y manotazos. Un tipo trato de ponerme una mano en la boca para que dejara de gritar y lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas, corrí hacia donde estaba Alec aun en brazos de un idiota, pero parecía que empezaba a recuperar la conciencia.

-Alec, Alec

Grite mientras corría, mi hermano volteo la cabeza, dios estaba vivo, aun vivía, estaba cerca de él, cuando sentí que alguien tiro con fuerza de mi rubia cabellera, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que caí al suelo, mientras gritaba de dolor, Alec se movió en los brazos del hombre y vi como lo golpeaban, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, no sabía cuando tiempo había pasado desde que todo empezó, solo esperaba que nos mataran sin más sufrimiento, llegamos al centro del pueblo habían dos hogueras, me quede quieta, me había rendido, al menos ahí estaría cerca de mi hermano, por última vez, al llegar cerca de las hogueras, nos tiraron al suelo boca abajo amarrándonos de pies y manos, yo lloraba desconsoladamente. Alec a mi lado solo me miraba esperando a que me calmara, voltee mi rostro encontrándome con esa mirada, sonrió, era una sonrisa nerviosa pero transmitía una paz increíble.

-Jane, eres la persona con la que vine a este mundo, si tuviera que elegir con quien morir esa serías tu, mi pequeña hermanita.

-Alec

No pude terminar la frase porque me levantaron del cabello, por lo que solté un grito desgarrador, no soportaba mas eso, Alec maldecía en italiano a los que lo sostenía, el cura del pueblo se paro al frente de nosotros.

-Jóvenes están aquí para ser quemados como manda la biblia, por sus pecados, por ser brujos. La biblia dice que a todos los que practican brujería deberán morir quemados y enviados al infierno

Voltee a ver a mi hermano, su mirada estaba endemoniada, el cura se acerco a mí y levantaron mi rostro a la fuerza para que lo viera.

-Señorita Jane, que dios la perdone de sus pecados

-Váyase al infierno viejo maldito, juro que me vengare lo Juro

Dije mientras me revolvía en las manos de los malditos que me sostenían, ese levanto su mano y me propino una cachetada, que hizo que Alec reaccionara escupiéndolo en la cara.

-Nadie, Nadie trata así a mi hermana, malditos si nos vamos al infierno juro que mandaremos legiones de demonios a quemar este pueblo a todos y cada uno de ustedes hijos de p..

Uno de los hombres que me sostenía le dio un golpe con el puño en el estomago a mi hermano, ya no teníamos fuerzas para defendernos, el cura hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, y nos subieron a la hoguera nos amarraron a unos postes de madera, me deje amarrar no podía seguir luchando ya no, mire a mi hermano que tenía la cara totalmente marcada por los golpes. Al terminar de asegurarnos a los postes se bajaron de ahí, vimos como tomaban una antorcha.

-Nos salvaremos lo sé

-Janie eso es imposible, te amo enana, gracias por aguantarme

-No te despidas Alec, nos salvaremos

-Janie

En ese momento tiraron las antorchas a la paja que estaba bajo nosotros, sentí como mis pies empezaban a recibir el calor del fuego, mire a Alec.

-También te amo Alec

Solté un grito de dolor al ver las llamas subir rápidamente, aun no tocaban mi cuerpo pero me encerraban, ya no podía respirar.

-Janeee

Mire a Alec, y empecé a gritar al ver como las llamas empezaban a cubrirlo. De pronto escuche gritos unos gritos de terror eran tantos, que no supe que pasaba, ya que no lograba ver absolutamente nada debido a las llamas, en ese momento empezaba a perder la conciencia por el dolor y el humo, era mi final.

En el momento en que sentí que ya no había nada que hacer unas manos me sacaron del fuego, sentí como la vida se escapaba de mi cuerpo, vi como sacaban a Alec, sonreí, mientras levantaba el rostro de la persona que me había salvado, era él.

-Esto va a doler mi niña, pero te salvaremos

Vi como se acercaba a mí y clavaba sus colmillos en mi cuello, solté un grito infernal, abrí mis ojos de par en par, el se alejo respirando forzosamente, de inmediato una mujer tomo mi cabeza en sus manos.

-Van a salvar a tu hermano, preciosa.

No pude responder, mi cuerpo empezaba a moverse por el dolor, gritaba, vi a un lado y vi como mi pueblo era quemado, vi a todos nuestros opresores muertos, levante el rostro y me encontré con esos ojos rojos fuego, pertenecientes a esa hermosa señora de cabellos negros y piel extremadamente blanca. Escuche el grito de Alec, voltee la cabeza y vi como otra señora se acercaba a él, mientras el que nos había mordido se limpiaba la boca, mire a la señora en una súplica de que me matara el dolor era insoportable, quemaba peor que el fuego, era mil veces peor, lleve mis manos a el lugar donde me habían mordido. Ella paso su mano extremadamente fría por mi rostro.

-Ya se te pasara hija mía, prometo que después de esto tu vida cambiara para siempre

¿Vida?, por dios eran bromas estaba muriendo, el señor de cabellos negros que nos había mordido se acerco y toco mi mano, sonrió.

-Jane hija, sobrevivirás y serás la pieza fundamental de nuestro reino, todos tus opresores ha muerto como lo deseabas y tu hermano estará a salvo. Soy Aro Vulturi y ella es mi esposa Sulpicia, seremos tus nuevos padres

La señora llamada Sulpicia me dedico una mirada llena de amor, sentí como ahora mi sangre empezaba a arder, me revolqué del dolor y escuchaba los gritos de Alec. El señor Aro llamo a dos de sus sirvientes o hijos, no sabía que era.

-Félix, Demetri, lleven a sus hermanos a casa ahora mismo

Mire a la señora y tome su mano en un acto de que no me dejara sola tenia tanto miedo, este dolor era insoportable, ella apretó suavemente mi mano.

-Estaré contigo hija, estaré ahí

Uno de los que llamaron, me tomo en sus brazos, fije mi mirada en sus ojos, era extremadamente bello, como todos ellos, su mirada era seca, sus ojos rojos, ladeo la boca en forma de una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a la familia Jane Vulturi

Yo cerré los ojos y el empezó a correr, me desmaye del dolor, pero aun desmayada seguía sintiendo ese dolor, sentía como el viento golpeaba mi piel de manera imposible, era tan rápido, pero no podía reaccionar el dolor me estaba matando, escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Alec, en cuestiones de minutos, sentí como me colocaban en una cama, deseaba abrir los ojos para saber donde estaba, pero no podía, solo gritaba involuntariamente por el dolor, sentí esa delicada mano que tomaba la mía, sabía que era ella, la señora Sulpicia, entreabrí los ojos y la vi, pero la veía diferente, escuchaba voces a lo lejos, como susurros, pero no sabía de donde provenían, ella me miro y sonrió.

- Ya falta poco, un par de horas y tu corazón dejara de latir

¿Dejar de latir, pero si mi corazón dejaba de latir estaría muerta? Voltee la cabeza y vi a Alec, que estaba siendo cuidada por una señora, de cabellera pelirroja tan hermosa como todos ahí, sostenía su cabeza y le hablaba como lo hacia la señora Sulpicia, mire a los ojos a la señora y ella sonrió.

-Ella es tu Tía Atheneadora, la esposa del Tío Cayo, que por cierto muere por verte convertida en vampiro, el está muy emocionado dice que serás la más fuerte del mundo que lo sabe

Sonreí, entonces eso eran vampiros, y yo sería una de ellos, esa idea me encanto, mas al escuchar que sería la más fuerte.

-De hecho aposto con Demetri y Félix que en tus primeras semanas de vampiro les ganaras como si nada, sin el menor esfuerzo.

Asentí y abrí la boca para responderle.

-Les ganare mamá

Mi voz sonó extraña era como una melodía encantadora, sonaba más aguda pero también más linda, la señora Sulpicia sonrió feliz al escucharme.

-Me llamaste mamá te amo hija mía

Ella me abrazo y en ese momento solté un grito, que hizo crujir los vidrios alrededor mío, me lleve ambas manos al pecho, y ella asintió tratando de tranquilizarme, en ese momento sentí el ultimo latido de mi corazón, grite una vez más y cerré los ojos, el dolor se había ido por completo, reabrí los ojos y podía ver cosas que nunca antes había visto, escuchaba sonidos que sabía que estaban fuera de la habitación, escuche el grito de Alec y escuche aunque estábamos lejos el ultimo latido de su corazón, me levante para ir hacia él, en menos de un segundo estaba junto a su cama, tome su mano.

-Aquí estoy Alec

Voltee a ver a mi nueva madre, que me veía orgullosa, y le dedique una sonrisa a la señora que estaba junto a Alec.

-Gracias por cuidarte de él, Tía Atheneadora

Ella me miro feliz y me abrazo.

-No fue nada sobrina, bienvenida a la inmortalidad

Asentí y mire a Alec, el abrió sus ojos que estaban rojos del todo, como los de todos ahí, supuse que los míos se verían igual, sentía un ardor en la garganta horrible, Alec me miro y se sentó a una velocidad increíble y me abrazo, escuche unos pasos acercarse ambos nos separamos y nos volteamos expectante a la puerta, entro el señor el que nos había salvado, nuestro nuevo padre.

-Hola hijos, supe que ya había despertado, Jane hija

Se acerco a mí y me levante de inmediato, camine hacia él me quede sorprendida con la rapidez que estaba frente a él, tome sus manos y las bese.

-Gracias por salvarnos Padre Aro

El sonrió y paso su mano por mi cabellera

-Gracias a ti por ser tan educada hija mía

Camino hacia Alec, y le sonrió yo me voltee y le hice caras a Alec.

-Padre gracias a ustedes estamos vivos, fue doloroso el proceso pero la señora digo la Tía Atheneadora, me ha contado que todos los de nuestro pueblo han muerto y que seremos inmortales y que ahora ambos somos sus hijos, permítame decirle que es un gusto para mi ser hijo de un hombre tan fuerte

Yo le sonreí feliz, mi madre se acerco a abrazarnos, correspondí su abrazo mientras Alec, tomaba el brazo de mamá, nuestro padre nos miro con una sonrisa amplia, se veía orgulloso de nosotros. Esta vida empezaba a gustarme demasiado, Jane Vulturi que bien suena.


End file.
